Yakusoku Da Yo
by Katsumi2
Summary: Maybe an alternative ending to episode 3..? Oujirou x Misaki. Please Read, and review only if you want to!


Notes Before Reading - My *Second* Fanfic, can you believe it?! :D I have gotten this far! But, how come most of  
  
my fanfics come to me in dreams? Hmmm...Oh well! ^^ Anyway, This contains no spoilers, or  
  
anything like that, so it is safe to read! Please read, and review, but only if you want to! Or at least have something good to say, or you can give me some pointers. It seems  
  
everyone really liked my first Fic, "Unfarmiliar Silent Evening", so I need to make a  
  
continuation off of that one as well! Thanks everyone!  
  
Vocab -  
  
Yakusoku da yo - Thats a promise. Gomen Nasai - I'm Sorry Konnichi wa - Hello Arigatou - Thanks ( Thank you ) Hai - Yes ________________________________________  
  
Yakusoku da yo  
  
Many thoughts ran through the small 12-year old girl's mind, as well as different skills,  
  
techniques, and moves. She gripped onto the chair tightly, as her blue eyes narrowed a bit.  
  
Hikaru.. Left.. Right.. She thought in her mind, as she stared at Hikaru out on the one meter  
  
long layer. The tiny doll, kicked, dodged, and did just about anything it could to rack up  
  
points, as well as fight as best as she could, and keep herself in the Layer. Hikaru dodged to  
  
the side, then jumped backwards, flipping here and there, trying to get as far away from the  
  
opponent as she could without falling off. Hikaru.. Charge.. Misaki's eyes trailed up to the  
  
girl across from her, as she was just as uptight as Misaki was about this battle.  
  
The tiny doll charged towards her opponent, those long red tendrils in back of her whipping  
  
side to side as she did so, although it didn't keep her from charging. Hikaru ducked down  
  
quickly, timing it just right, and at the perfect moment, she flipped backwards. Her foot  
  
swept from under her, giving her the perfect kick to the jaw of the other doll. Misaki  
  
smirked, trailing her eyes from Hikaru to the girl across her, and back again. Hikaru flipped  
  
backwards a few times, before stopping in a perfect battle stance upon the other side of the  
  
Layer.  
  
"I did it.." A wide smile spread across Misaki's face, as she looked down at Hikaru, and then  
  
back up to the girl across the table. Arigatou, Hikaru..  
  
The girl stood up, breathing rather quickly, but it was all due to anger. She set her hands on  
  
the sides of her headgear, just staring at Misaki for a moment.  
  
"Ehh..G-Gomen Nasai.." Misaki stared back at her, not sure if that was the best thing to say  
  
or not. She left out a soft sigh, jumping up from her seat, slowly reaching out to Hikaru, and  
  
picking her up from the Layer.  
  
The stranger snapped her head away from Misaki, pulling off her headgear, and slamming it  
  
down on the Layer before her. She snatched her doll and off she went, not saying a thing  
  
about her defeat.  
  
Misaki slouched over a bit, before setting Hikaru in a sitting position on the deactivated Layer.  
  
She smiled softly at Hikaru, as she set her hands on her headgear. She slowly pulled it over  
  
her eyes and off her head letting brown strands of her hair drop back into place upon on her  
  
forehead. She tilted her head some, her eyes closing contently, as she set the headgear on  
  
the Layer.  
  
"May I have this dance? Suzuhara Misaki - san.."  
  
Misaki blinked a few times, perking up to the sound of the soft and calm voice. She turned  
  
around rather quickly, staring up at the male figure before her. Her cheeks began to blush a  
  
light pink, but at least, she managed a smile.  
  
"O-Oujirou - san..Uhh..Uhh..Konnichi wa!!"  
  
She forced out of her mouth with a bow, the blush on her cheeks darkened in color. As she  
  
straightened herself back up, she glanced to Hikaru on the Layer, and then back to Oujirou,  
  
with a questioned face, as well as a surprised one.  
  
Oujirou smiled softly, his eyes slowly closing, and a soft chuckle escaping his lips.  
  
"May I, Misaki - San?"  
  
Misaki's eyes followed his every move, as he slowly settled himself down in one of the seats  
  
at the Layer. She then looked around rather quickly, before running back to her own seat  
  
across from him. She snatched Hikaru in her hand, setting her down in her lap, before picking  
  
up her headgear.  
  
Oujirou's blue eyes slowly opened, staring right at her, before carefully picking up the  
  
headgear next to his seat as well. He tilted his head some, slipping the headgear upon his  
  
head, and sliding it down to his eye level. He pressed the small red button on one side,  
  
letting the set of small wings on either side of his temples, pop open and spread apart. He  
  
slowly picked up Wizard, that same warm smile upon his face, and then looked to Misaki,  
  
waiting for her.  
  
Misaki managed a soft smile right back at him, as she put the headgear on her head, and then  
  
pressed it down to her eyes level as well. She picked up Hikaru from her lap, and pressed the  
  
red button on her headgear, letting her small wings pop open as well. Misaki glanced up to  
  
him, and nodded once.  
  
He nodded right back at her, followed by a soft chuckle. He pulled his arm back, before  
  
throwing Wizard into the Layer. He guided Wizard with his mind, letting him freely float down  
  
to the surface of the Layer, and landing there, waiting for Hikaru's entrance.  
  
Misaki watched him silently, before pulling her arm back as well, throwing Hikaru into the  
  
Layer. Once Misaki was able to control Hikaru, she pictured Hikaru doing a flip in the air,  
  
before landing in a perfect standing position. The next thing she knew, Hikaru did so. She  
  
smiled proudly at herself, and then trailed her eyes back to Oujirou.  
  
"Shall we begin with the first dance we did together?"  
  
"H-Hai!"  
  
"Very well.." Oujirou reached to his side, setting his finger on the button that had an arrow  
  
pointing to the right. He glanced over at Misaki, before pushing the button that was under  
  
his finger; the play button. The music began, but the two in the Layer did not. He smiled  
  
softly, leaning back in his seat, and then tilted his head.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
Misaki nodded once, before the two began to dance to the fast music coming from the  
  
speakers. Wizard and Hikaru stood side by side, twisting, turning, spinning, and dancing to  
  
the music, right on beat, and also perfect synchronization. Left.. Right.. Spin.. Misaki repeated in  
  
her mind, adding other moves and pictures here and there, as they danced along.  
  
"Turn and start from left here.. You're doing great.."  
  
"Arigatou.." She said from under her breath. She smiled softly, watching the two very  
  
closely, wanting nothing more but not to miss a beat.  
  
The music started to come to its end, but the two still kept perfect beat. The moment the  
  
music stopped, they both did as well, standing back to back perfectly, and both of their dolls  
  
arms were folded. Misaki giggled softly, tilting her head some. She swiftly set her hands on  
  
both sides of her head gear, pushing up and off of her head.  
  
"I did it.. Arigatou, Oujirou - san!"  
  
She set the headgear on the Layer before her, and stood up. Carefully walking to one side of  
  
the layer to pick up Hikaru.  
  
Oujirou slowly pulled his headgear off his head, with a soft sigh. He set it beside his feet,  
  
before standing up as well. He walked over to Misaki, a warm and loving smile upon his face.  
  
"Promise me something, Misaki - san.."  
  
As he stood behind her, he gently wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Misaki blinked a  
  
few times, her cheeks turning a dark red, and yet she slowly leaned her back up against his  
  
chest. Oujirou smiled softly, keeping himself calm, and hoping Misaki was the same. His grip  
  
around her tightened but remained just as tender, as he softly whispered.  
  
"Promise me.. That you will only dance with me, Misaki - san.."  
  
"I-I promise.. Oujirou - san.. "  
  
________________________________________  
  
Hee...! I had fun with this one.. If you had seen episode 3 of the anime, then think of it as an  
  
alternate ending, maybe? Hmmm...Maybe not.. But hey, it was kawaii, no? ^^ And, if you  
  
have noticed, the last 3 words in the song, "Kimi Dake no Wizard" sung by Mihara Oujirou,  
  
the last 3 words of his song are, "Yakusoku da yo"! Where I got the idea for the title! n.n I  
  
really like the Misaki x Oujirou couple, but I do support Kotarou x Misaki as well, maybe I will  
  
write a ficcie about them as well in the future? ^.- Thanks for reading! n.n  
  
Also - Im *always* looking for a good one on one, through IM, RP..I usually RP as Sakura  
  
and Misaki..n.n Just hinting..  
  
Contact - LilDevilCatGurl@snet.net AIM/AOL - LilDevilCatGurl Yahoo Messenger - Deus_Misaki_Suzuhara@yahoo.com  
  
Other Fics written by Katsumi - Unfarmiliar Silent Evening - A fic with Li Syaoran x Sakura Kinomoto ( Just contact me, if you  
  
would like to read this one! ) 


End file.
